


Pregnancy Transfer

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fpreg, Hyperpregnancy, Impregnation, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Oviposition, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, pregnancy transfer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant





	Pregnancy Transfer

REQUEST  
Could you do a pregnancy transfer series. Pregnancy transfer is the transfer of ones pregnancy to someone else, (any gender), via magic or magic artifact. 

 

FILL  
You hurry home, feeling curious as well as slightly anxious. Your mate Issana’s message had been cryptic when she had sent for you to join her again in your new cave. “And be prepared for a surprise” had been the last part of the message. Very cryptic. You reach behind your back for the laces at the back of your dress and loosen it before letting it fall to the forest floor at the foot of a a tall cliff. You gather your magic within yourself and shift forms into your raven form before leaping into the air. With lazy flaps of your night black wings you slowly spiral up the cliff till you see a ledge that turns into a cave large enough for your Dragon lover. Not wishing to keep Issana waiting you touch down on the ledge and shift back into your normal human form. Butterflies flutter in your stomach as you wait for a moment in indecision, wondering what surprise your mate could possibly have for you. You had repeatedly told her that SHE was your greatest treasure and that you cared nothing for baubles and trinkets, though her dragonic nature meant you had been forced to graciously accept more then three times your weight in gold and gifts as “No mate of mine can go without a dragon hoard, sorceress or not” and despite the fact that your gift of sorcery meant you had never wanted for anything you knew better then to argue. “Are you going to stand there all day teasing me with your nakedness?” Your mate calls out of the cave, you blush shyly and walk into the cave without further delay. Inside you see your magnificent mate sprawled lazily across her customary bed of gold and trinkets, her long serpentine neck resting on her tail as one of her large ruby eyes eyes you up and down as you enter. Judging by the way her eyes cling to your every curve you are certain that she missed you about as much as you missed her. “Come to me my love,” Issana said, lust creeping into her voice as she begins to smell your arousal. You give her one of your devastating smiles. Your mate moans softly as she sees your dimpled smile and impatiently slips her tail around your slim waist and lifts you up before drawing you towards her. You giggle softly, you always love it when she’s rough, as she sets you down just a few feet in front of her. “Remember when I swore to you that I would find a way to have children with you?” She asks, you smile and then reply, “I do my love,” though you had all but given up hope. Despite all your searching you had yet to find a spell that would enable two females to have children together , though you did find a spell that could let you make her pregnant. Issana was many things, but she did not wish to be pregnant, so you had never used your spell. Your eyes widen as your mate lifts her wings showing you for the first time her Gravid egg filled belly, “I used the spell you found the last time we made love,” she explains in a breathless voice. If you didn’t know any better you’d think she was nervous, “the eggs are yours,” “you did this for me?” You ask deeply touched, as you know how much she hates being pregnant,  
“Yes,” she says, pausing for a moment before she reaches out with a clawed hand and pokes you in the belly. For a moment nothing happens and then you feel a strange swelling feeling in your belly before you feel an egg pop into existence inside your womb. You gasp in a mix of both pleasure and pain before you feel a second egg join the first in your womb. Your pussy clenches as if trying to milk a phantom intruder as egg after egg appears within you, somehow transferring from your lover’s womb directly into yours. You collapse from the pleasure and feel your mate curl protectively around you as pleasure and pain shoot down your every nerve. Your back arches and your toes curl. Sparks of light appear in your vision and your magic crackles within you as you are forced to have orgasm after orgasm in your lovers arms. When you finally come down from your high, covered in sweat and still panting you look down and grab your huge belly. You can see small bulges in your Gravid flesh that must be individual eggs as your precious young settle down in your belly. You try to sit up but your huge belly won’t allow you to. Your breasts feel warm as they slowly swell in sympathy, filling with mother’s milk. Issana moans at the sight of you, so pregnant you can’t even sit up by yourself and reaches out with her long flexible tongue to taste your weeping slit you moan again and your hands stray to your huge breasts as she works you up all over again. Her tail tip begins to circle your dark pucker as well and… Oohh if she keeps doing this you might have to let her do it again after these eggs hatch… You scream your pleasure as you climax all over again, again, and again….


End file.
